1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
As a related art, there is a technique for reading a paper document by means of scanning or the like, analyzing a layout or configuration objects and reusing its description information or performing a process based on the description information. In particular, a form, which is a kind of document, is frequently used in business. The form is mostly configured by a chart, requiring a technique for analyzing the chart.